


Integrity

by Graceybrook



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceybrook/pseuds/Graceybrook
Summary: Hayes shows up to work after the Harris case and tries to continue working
Relationships: Hayes Morrison/Conner Wallace
Kudos: 5





	Integrity

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble post finale because I cant seem to let this show go, unbeta-d so any mistakes are my own

Hayes woke up the next morning unsure if the CIU would still be there. Whether Wallace would’ve shut them down after the stunt she pulled, but no matter how mad Wallace was at her, he wouldn’t take it out on the CIU, his Legacy, the unit he’d worked so hard to protect through its short run thus far. So when she arrived at the DA’s office that morning everything was still there, the conference room untouched since they’d cleared Gerald Harris’ name.

Unusually, Hayes was the first one in the office, she hadn’t slept very well. Jackson had said it was because she was missing Wallace but Hayes brushed it off and just said her brain wouldn’t shut off about her next case. She dumped her bag on her chair and moved into the conference room to clear the white board ready for their next case. Sam and Maxine arrived a half hour later, Hayes just sitting at the table staring at the board.

“Layla Roberts. Who’s she?” Maxine asked, looking at the photo on the board.

“A woman convicted of killing her brother Aaron, minimal evidence and a weak case against her. Sam I need you to catch Tess and Frankie up when they get in, get Frankie looking at the forensics, and Tess to look at the witness who puts Layla at Aaron’s house around the time of death. Maxine you tell Wallace what case we’re looking at while I go and visit Layla.” 

Sam and Maxine didn’t have time to say anything before Hayes got up, grabbed her coat and bag before heading towards the elevator, walking past Tess and Frankie as they arrived.

~~~

An hour later Hayes was sitting in her office with her back to the door when she heard footsteps that could only belong to one person. 

“I figured you wouldn’t want to see me again” She said not turning around “Not after the stunt I pulled.”

“So you send Maxine to tell me about the case? That’s not like you Hayes, even if I didn’t want to see you it’s not like you to think about anyone’s feelings but your own.”

Hayes scoffed and turned around to face him. He looked terrible, like he too, hadn’t got much sleep. 

“He’s a liability Hayes, he could ruin this unit. Everything you’ve achieved in the last few months would be called into question.”

She stood up and walked around her desk to face him “He’s a great lawyer, but you know that else you wouldn’t have considered him for the job in the first place.”

Wallace sighed. “Hayes if this gets out I can’t protect you. You kissed him. In front of two witnesses, myself included.”

“I didn’t mean for you to see that. But Sam is invaluable to this team and this team does good work, I couldn’t let him go.”

“And what if Landon calls another trial, another judge with another subpoena?” 

Hayes shrugged “Then I’ll deal with that when the time comes, but for now I need to see what the team have for Layla’s case.”

Wallace grabbed Hayes arm as she made to move past him. “Fine but come by my office this evening, we need to talk.”

Hayes paused before nodding and Wallace released her arm, letting her go into the conference room.

~~~

Hayes stuck her head around his office door, a bottle of scotch in her hand, a peace offering. “You wanted to speak.”

Wallace nodded and gestured to the couch, Hayes took a seat and poured three fingers into each of the tumblers she’d brought. She took a sip of her own glass as Wallace sat down beside her. “You knew I was a mess Wallace, you’ve known for years. But I-”

Hayes was cut off by Wallace’s lips crashing against her own. She’d not been expecting a reaction like this she was stunned, her instincts took over and soon enough she was returning the kiss full force, hands threading themselves up to grasp at Wallace’s hair.

Wallace initiated the kiss and Hayes let him control it and when he needed to pull away for air she let him, she sat back and took another sip of her scotch, watching as Wallace took a large gulp and winced. 

“Hayes I love you, but you have got to keep me informed of your decisions so I can try to control any fires you might start.” Wallace sighed “I understand why you felt the need to help Sam, I do have some integrity, but next time warn me.”

Hayes leaned her head on Wallace’s shoulder and smiled softly as he kissed her forehead.


End file.
